Field
The present invention generally relates to medical devices and procedures, particularly devices and methods used during surgery to manipulate bodily tissue.
Various types of tissue manipulators are used for manipulating pelvic and other organs to facilitate access to their anatomical structures during surgical procedures. A vaginal manipulator is one such manipulator that can be introduced into a vagina for manipulating vaginal tissues. Several vaginal manipulators are available to help maneuver the vagina or vaginal walls, facilitating proper dissection in the pelvis. The purpose of some vaginal manipulators is to move the vagina around so that it is easier for dissection and placement of various medical devices such as implants. The vaginal manipulator may also act as a stabilizing backstop for suturing during abdominal/laparoscopic pelvic floor procedures.
Various shapes of vaginal manipulators are available to meet the requirements of surgery. Some existing manipulators used in pelvic surgeries are round or cylindrical in shape at their distal ends and are configured to contact the vaginal tissues. Other existing manipulators include flat or planar surfaces with rounded or curved end portions. With these known devices, however, it may be difficult to insert the manipulators into the body of the patient. Additionally, with these known devices, it may be difficult to control or manipulate the cervix or the uterus when the vaginal manipulator is placed within the vagina of the patient.
Thus, there is a need for an improved medical device or manipulator such as a vaginal manipulator that allows for or helps facilitate the insertion process. Also, there is a need for an improved medical device or manipulator that allows for or helps provide for the controlling or manipulating of the cervix or uterus.